


A Digital Frontier

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Series: Traversing Between Worlds [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Man this was fun to write though!, Multi, Other tags and characters will be added eventually., TRON LIVES.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: “How you doing, kiddo?”She sat down with a sigh. “There are a lot of things I don’t know about this world, but I know it needs help. And not just because of the Heartless. People here are scared, and this CLU guy has to do with it.”“So what are you going to do?”





	1. Welcome to the Grid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically fumbled my way into coming up with a chapter name since I never named this.  
Anyway, if you've seen my entries for KH OC Week 2018 and 2019 you'll be familiar with this. If not then welcome! Come right in!

Erica opened her eyes with a gasp.

Her world was a blur of black, gray, and blue, and she blinked profusely at how dark everything was. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, however, she found herself surrounded by tall black buildings that seemed to go on forever. Every one of them was lined with blue neon lights, but the sky they scraped was dark and starless.

“What is this place?”

Suddenly a black machine of some sorts with orange lights flew overhead, and her eyes widened at its massive size.

“Woah . . .”

She took a step forward only for her foot to land in a puddle. And upon looking down, she could see her rippling reflection staring right back at her. She was clad entirely in black with blue lights on her, and a select few lights were lavender.

“Coooool . . . Wonder what else is here?”

She continued on down the sidewalk, passing by lampposts that lit the streets with neon blue and white lights. There were other people in the city dressed like her, and some of them sported the most unique hairstyles she’d ever seen. But there were people with orange lights scattered around the area, all of them in pairs and all of them walking like soldiers.

As she walked, she managed to catch snippets of conversations as she took in this strange world. Some of them were about light cycles, others were about something called the Games, and even more talked about someone named CLU entering the city.

Another one of those flying machines passed overhead, and she couldn’t help but gaze at it, its lights starkly contrasting the city’s.

_I wonder why it doesn’t match the city._

She felt herself bump into someone, and she looked up at a pair of broad-shouldered men in black and orange. Both of them wore oddly-shaped helmets, and they each held a staff.

“Watch where you’re going, Program,” he snapped in a deep pixelated voice.

“Uh sorry.” She let them pass her before she continued down the sidewalk. They looked more like robots than people. She wouldn’t be surprised if they actually were robots. “Wait.” She turned around to see other people instantly clear a path for the men before the pair turned a corner. “Program?” _Did he just call me a computer?_

Deciding not to dwell on it too much, she turned around to keep walking. A few bikes with neon lights rolled down the street, and her attention was instantly stolen once more. Some people gave her strange looks, but she was completely oblivious to them as she marveled at the unique vehicles.

More people in black and orange became prominent, making others veer away from them. Some even avoided eye contact, and this raised a yellow flag for Erica.

But the further she walked, the more the people thinned out. Not even those bikes passed through or those black and orange people.

_Maybe this might be where Heartless are spawning._

Suddenly she caught faint grunting followed by something clanging against what sounded like metal. Her head turned left, where a dark alleyway stretched out. The noises continued for a good while, but suddenly someone grunted as if in distress.

Instantly Erica broke into a run. Her right hand itched as she readied herself to summon her weapon, the sounds of battle swelling the closer she drew. _Just another day for a Keyblade wielder._

She turned a corner only to press herself against it moments later. The people in black and orange were surrounding a white clad man who was holding some sort of disc, their weapons held at the ready.

_Okay so it’s not the Heartless this time. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help._

The white clad man surveyed his situation with his disc in hand. It wasn’t his first time being surrounded, but with CLU in the city, things were beyond difficult now. But at least the uprising had begun somehow.

Unbeknownst to the hero, a Program from behind him tightened his grip on his staff, the weapon sparking with electricity. But before the Program could thrust it forward, the tip suddenly became coated in ice.

The Program uttered a noise of confusion, and instantly the white clad man whirled around to kick the staff wielder back. Running into the scene seconds later was Erica, who slid under two staff thrusts, flew to her feet, and readied her weapon beside the hero—some kind of sword with a star near the end.

The masked hero glanced over to her. She was young, younger than him, and she was throwing herself into danger to help him.

Yet she held no fear in her eyes.

Without a word, the two braced themselves and fought off the enemies. Reflexively Erica casted Blizzara, freezing a Program instantly before deflecting an incoming disc. The helmeted hero made sure to stay close to her, but the opposing Programs weren’t having any of it.

It didn’t take long for the duo to notice that they were being forced apart, but that didn’t stop them. The hero ducked under a disc thrust before ramming his elbow into the Program’s neck and focusing on the next guy. With any chance he got, he would steal a glimpse or two at Erica. Fighting seemed to be in her programming, and she was utilizing things like electricity and ice in a way he had never seen before. But there was always the risk of getting derezzed, no matter what you could do.

Erica crossed weapons with a black disc, and she bared her teeth as she struggled to push back. A throbbing pain suddenly flared up as a staff slammed itself into her side, and the impact was enough to send her to the ground. The Program pulled his disc back to deal the final blow, but a white disc was quick to knock the black one away. Moments later a white blur zipped by and kicked the Program back, and Erica was able to kick the shin of her other attacker.

She rolled out of the way of another attack before spotting someone coming in from behind the masked hero again. Pointing her Keyblade at the hero, she casted Reflect. It took him a few seconds to register the defensive tactic and to identify it as such. But once the barrier vanished he took out the Program behind him in a heartbeat.

Soon the large group was cut down and rendered unconscious, and the duo finished the fight back to back.

“Nice work,” the hero said. “And thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome.” Erica dismissed her Keyblade, which had also changed to black and neon blue to match the world. “Why were they attacking you?”

Under his helmet visor, his expression became one of mild surprise. “You don’t know?”

“Not really.”

He looked down the way she had come before looking to the fallen Programs. “They’re soldiers of CLU’s army who see me as a threat to Argon.”

“Are you a threat?”

“No. I’m protecting the city from them.”

“Oh.” _So they_ are _bad._ “So um, kinda off topic but, have you seen any Heartless around?”

“Heartless?”

“They’re these dark creatures that steal people’s hearts. Some of them have this heart symbol on them, but they all have yellow eyes.”

_Sounds like some kind of virus._ “I haven’t seen anything like that, but I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for them.”

Erica nodded.

“You should get somewhere safe. No doubt reinforcements will be coming.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” He only ran for a couple of steps when—

“Wait!”

He stopped.

“What’s your name?”

He kept quiet for a bit, studying her. “. . . Tron.”

“I’m Erica. Nice to meet you.”

“Tron” continued to study her for a few moments. “Stay out of trouble, all right?”

“I’ll try.”

Wordlessly, he took off before disappearing behind a corner seconds later.

Erica watched that corner for a bit even after he was long gone. “Tron, huh?” She looked down at the fallen soldiers. “I think this world needs my help, Heartless or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to start putting all the parts for this over here while I'm at it. If you're curious about my Key Kid, I have my entries for KH OC Week 2018 and 2019 on here already. I do have a story for her, though. It's just not written yet. Still working things out.


	2. "Halt Program!"

She had to have been here for about a couple hours. Maybe a little more. And in that time there was no sign of Heartless and no sign of that man in white. But there was still those black guards roaming around.

A pair of the robot-like ones was coming her way, and she quickly slipped into a crowd that had just crossed the street. She stole a glance over her shoulder as the group began to shrink, and the guards stopped as they looked in her direction.

Stifling a gasp, she faced forward and strained to listen over the voices for any sign of them approaching her.

A few seconds of silence.

Then a couple more.

And still they remained silent.

_Don’t spot me don’t spot me. . . ._

“Keep searching,” one of the guards ultimately said before continuing down the sidewalk.

_Phew._

She waited a couple seconds before politely making her way to the front of the group. Briskly, she began to put distance between herself and the group. A quick glance over her shoulder told her the guards still hadn’t noticed her.

_So far so good._

Facing forward, she replayed her encounter with the guy in white.

_What was his name again? It started with a “T. . . .”_

_Oh right. Tron._

She remembered he had said he was protecting the city from CLU’s guard. So that meant CLU was probably this world’s darkness.

Which meant he might have control over Heartless.

Which meant Tron might need her help.

_Okay, so I just need to find him and help him stop CLU._

_But where do I even start looking?_

Something caught her eye, and she looked up at a digital version of a poster.

A wanted poster.

And apparently she was on it.

“That’s not good.”

A Program walking by also spotted the poster showing Erica from all angles. A few others murmured amongst themselves upon seeing it as well, and the Program glanced to Erica.

“Hey isn’t that. . . .”

“Hmm?” Erica faced him.

“That _is_ you.”

Another one of the robotic guards spotted Erica, and he looked between her and the poster.

_Uh oh_, Erica thought.

“Halt, Program!”

Instantly Erica darted off.

“ ‘Scuse me! Sorry! Coming through!” she said.

People instantly moved out of the guard’s way as he pursued Erica, and she was quick to disappear after a sharp left.

_He just called me a program again. But, why?_

“Halt by order of CLU!” he shouted.

A scream from up ahead caused multiple exclamations to flare up. People were beginning to flee as creatures with yellow eyes appeared in the streets, and they set their sights on the Programs.

“Oh no.” Erica immediately summoned Starlight. “Incoming!”

Her Keyblade glowed an icy blue before she hurled it at a few Shadows, destroying them instantly and startling a few Programs in the process.

“Thank you,” a female with a boyish hair style quavered. “But, how did you do that?”

Erica positioned herself between her and the Heartless. “I can’t explain right now. Go get somewhere safe! I can handle them!”

The Program looked between Erica and the Heartless.

“Halt, by order of CLU!” an incoming guard ordered, who was now accompanied by backup.

“I-I’ll get help!” the Program stammered before rushing off along with everyone else.

Erica reaffirmed her stance as the guards closed in on her. A neon yellow-ish green Heartless swatted at her, and she parried the blow before whacking it into its own. She summoned a barrier as a large neon purple Heartless fired at her. The guards split their attention between her and the Heartless, but they pulled back just as flares of light burst forth from the barrier.

An orange diamond-shaped Heartless fired at her several times, and Erica narrowly avoided the shots. She blocked an incoming staff and kicked the guard back before darting away from another staff, and she felt her hair stand on end.

“Wind!”

The guards and the smaller Heartless were thrown back, the latter releasing hearts upon being destroyed. Taking aim at the guards, the purple Heartless fired multiple times, and they were quick to flee. A green cannon aimed for Erica, and she coated her Keyblade with lightning before throwing it, sending its cannonball hurtling right for the purple Heartless.

Something sliced her shoulder, pulling a yelp out of her. She locked onto a guard catching his disc, but before she could retaliate, the purple Heartless began to swing its arms madly at her. Erica barely raised a barrier in time, wincing with every hit it sustained as the green cannon joined in on the barrage. But nonetheless, the light flares warded the Heartless back.

“Thunder!”

Powerful bolts of lightning destroyed all the remaining Heartless, and one cut it close to one of the guards. Erica ducked away from an incoming disc before blocking a staff. Blows were blocked and exchanged, and slowly, Programs began to peer into the scene.

“Hey those things are gone.”

“She’s gonna get derezzed!”

“Where’s the Renegade when you need him?”

_Derezzed? And who’s the Renegade?_ Erica wondered.

Footsteps came running from behind her, and she darted out of the way just in time to see one of the guards electrocute and knock out his own. But before he could begin to process what had happened, Erica smacked the guard’s head with her Keyblade, rendering him unconscious.

Hearing something whiz toward her, she raised her Keyblade to block an orange disc. But moments later a guard rammed his electrified staff into her chest.

Programs gasped as she was knocked onto her back, and an air of silence shrouded over the area as Erica remained still.

But she wasn’t down for long.

Erica struggled to push herself up, and she barely managed to cast Reflect in time to block an orange disc again.

A guard charged forward, and with a loud grunt Erica shot to her feet and locked weapons with him. She grimaced as he pushed against her, and he gradually began to overpower her. And the slight lightheadedness wasn’t helping, either.

Thinking fast, Erica slammed her heel onto the guard’s foot before darting behind him, just barely avoiding an incoming kick meant for her. With one whack the guard was out, and she whirled around to face the last guard.

He threw his disc at her that she deflected, leading the duo to ultimately switch places. Erica readjusted her grip on Starlight as she assumed her stance.

Silence hung thick in the air as everyone held their breath.

The guard intensely watched her, and Erica narrowed her eyes.

Abruptly the two charged for each other as the guard whipped out a baton of sorts. At the last second a blade of light emitted from it, and Keyblade and sword clanged against each other. The guard easily began to overpower her, and Erica found her knees beginning to bend.

_Come on! You can do this!_

She tapped into any strength she could muster to push back, but the shock from before still lingered. She couldn’t fight back no matter how much she willed herself to.

_Smack!_

The guard suddenly froze, and Erica stepped back with a breath as he dropped to the ground. Standing over him with her own baton was the Program that had gone to get help.

“Thank you,” Erica said, relieved. She casted a quick cure spell over herself before dismissing her Keyblade. Some of her energy was restored, but she could still feel the tiniest bit of the shock in her muscles. And her chest was sore. “Is everyone okay?”

“You just took down CLU’s guard!” a Program said. “And those things!”

“What were they?” another asked.

“They’re called Heartless,” Erica replied.

“Are they a virus?” the armed female asked.

“Not exactly, but they’re still dangerous.”

The armed Program looked to the fallen guards. “You should run before they wake up.”

“Oh, right. Everyone be careful, okay?”

“That’s gonna be impossible with CLU in the city,” a Program remarked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll try to help stop CLU in any way I can.”

“Wait. Y-you’re with Tron?”

“Um, kind of? I’m actually trying to—”

A few of the guards began to stir, making the Programs step back in fear.

“Hurry before they wake up!” the armed female urged.

“Right. You guys should run, too,” Erica said.

All of the Programs were quick to flee, but the one that had knocked out the last guard lingered.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Erica replied.

Erica and the Program went their separate ways, and she risked a glance over her shoulder before hiding behind a corner.

_I really need to find Tron before the Heartless start multiplying._

** ~ ~ ~**

Somewhere far from Argon in a hidden area of the Grid, someone was watching over everything.

He had witnessed a “Program” come to his successor’s aid with no hesitation. He had also just witnessed her actions of defending the people and stopping the so-called viruses. He wondered if they were remnants from that hooded virus that had appeared once. It was doubtful, but he couldn’t be sure just yet.

For now, however, he would continue to observe.


End file.
